The application of foil material onto sheets, especially sheets for the production of securities, is as such already well-known in the art. Such application is typically aimed at providing securities with additional security elements, such as in particular so-called OVD's (Optically Variable Devices). OVD's typically take the form of a patch or foil laminate comprising an optically-diffractive layer (usually a metallized layer) producing optically variable effects. OVD's are in particular known under the name of KINEGRAM®, which is a registered trademark of OVD Kinegram AG, a member of the Leonhard Kurz Group.
OVD's are typically supplied in the form of a continuous film or band of carrier material carrying transfer elements that are to ultimately form the actual OVD's. These are usually applied using so-called hot-foil stamping techniques, which make use of combined pressure and temperature to activate an adhesive layer provided on the transfer elements and cause transfer thereof from the carrier material onto the sheets or web being processed.
Method and installations for carrying out hot-foil stamping techniques are disclosed for instance in International applications nos. WO 94/13487 A1, WO 97/01442 A1, WO 97/35721 A1, WO 97/35794 A1, WO 97/35795 A1, WO 97/36756 A1, WO 03/043823 A1, WO 2005/102733 A2, and European patent application EP 0 965 446 A1.
Besides the application of OVD's on securities, it has also been proposed to cut windows in the securities and cover these windows with a film of foil material, usually transparent. Such a solution is for instance proposed in International application no. WO 95/10420 A1. In contrast to OVD's, the layer of foil material that is applied to cover windows is comparatively thicker and more resistant as it has to withstand greater mechanical constraints and be self-supporting in the region of the window.
Similarly, it has also been proposed to reinforce regions of reduced thickness created in securities by the provision of a film of foil material onto said regions. A method for reinforcing security documents provided with at least one zone of reduced thickness is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 2004/024464 A1.
Provision of windows in securities can be carried out in different ways. A method and installation for cutting windows in sheets using mechanical cutting tools is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 03/092971 A1. A method and installation for cutting windows in sheets using a laser-cutting tool is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 2004/096482 A1.
Covering of the windows by foil material is discussed in greater detail in International applications nos. WO 2004/096541 A1 and WO 2005/068211 A1.
According to International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1, foil material is applied in the form of successive strips of foil material that are cut upstream of an application unit. The application unit is basically similar to those used for carrying out hot-foil stamping with the main difference that the strips of foil material are completely transferred onto the sheets. In this context, it is more appropriate to say that the application unit performs lamination of the foil material onto the sheets, rather than stamping, which process involves transfer of an element from a carrier band onto the sheets and recuperation of the used carrier band.
The solution of International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1 has been found to be rather difficult to implement as it requires precise cutting and positioning of the cut strips of laminate with respect to the sheets. This prior art solution in particular requires a specifically-designed aspiration system to properly seize and transport the strips of laminate such that these are brought in contact with the sheets at the desired locations.
The solution of International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1 is furthermore only applicable for strips of laminate having a minimum length and is in particular not suited for applying small-sized patches of foil material onto the sheets.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and installation for applying foil material onto successive sheets. Such an improved method and installation forms the subject-matter of European patent application No. 07103051.4 entitled “METHOD AND INSTALLATION FOR APPLYING FOIL MATERIAL ONTO SUCCESSIVE SHEETS” filed on Feb. 26, 2007 in the name of the present Applicant, as well as the subject-matter of International application No. PCT/IB2008/050626 of Feb. 21, 2008 which claims priority of EP 07103051.4, the contents of both applications being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
This improved method comprises the following steps. In a first step, individual sheets are transported in succession along a sheet transport path. In a second step, at least one continuous band of foil material is applied onto the individual sheets along a direction substantially parallel to a direction of displacement of the individual sheets, thereby forming a continuous flow of sheets linked to one another by the said at least one continuous band of foil material. In a third step, the said at least one continuous band of foil material is cut such that the continuous flow of sheets is again separated into individual sheets with portions of foil material remaining on the sheet. Cutting of the said at least one continuous band of foil material is performed at positions located on the sheets such that the portions of foil material remaining on the sheets do not extend beyond leading and trailing edges of the sheets.
An installation for carrying out the above method comprises (i) a sheet-by-sheet feeding station for feeding the individual sheets, (ii) a foil application unit for applying the said at least one continuous band of foil material onto the individual sheets, (iii) a cutting unit, located downstream of the foil application unit, for cutting the said at least one continuous band of foil material, and (iv) a sheet delivery station for receiving the individual sheets.
Thanks to the above method and installation, a precise application of the foil material onto the successive sheets is ensured, while guaranteeing that the applied foil material does not cause perturbations during further processing of the sheets in the downstream processes. Indeed, as cutting of the foil material is performed at positions located on the sheets such that the portions of foil material remaining on the sheets do not extend beyond the leading and trailing edges of the sheets, proper alignment of the sheets in the downstream processes (which alignment uses as reference the leading edge of the sheets, or as the case may be the trailing edge) is not affected.
According to one embodiment of the above method and installation, cutting can for instance be performed by mechanical cutting tools without causing damage to the sheets. According to an alternate embodiment, and provided the foil material is made of plastic or any other material that can be melted, cutting can be carried by melting the foil material using a heating element (such as a heated electrical wire). Still according to an alternate embodiment, cutting of the foil material can be carried out using a laser beam. Tests carried out by the Applicant have demonstrated that laser cutting is in particular very efficient at selectively cutting the foil material without damaging the sheets.
A major advantage of laser cutting resides in that the cutting process can be performed in a “touchless” manner, i.e. the laser cutting unit as such is not brought into contact with the foil material, but rather merely the laser beam produced by the laser cutting unit.
A difficulty however arises in connection with the evacuation of the waste portions of the continuous band or bands of foil material that are not to remain on the sheets. Such evacuation is preferably performed by aspiration as suggested in European patent application No. 07103051.4 and International application No. PCT/IB2008/050626. Such difficulty is exacerbated in the case of cutting of the foil material by means of a laser since specific means need to be provided to carry out such evacuation.